A Tone of Emphasis and Magic
by Toushi
Summary: be-the-peaf; Prompt #021 / He's trying to review his charms. But the day has other plans for him… / Hogwarts AU. Mako. Korra.


**Title:** A Tone of Emphasis and Magic**  
Word Count: **995**  
Summary:** [He's trying to review his charms. But the day has other plans for him… | Hogwarts AU. Mako. Korra. Tahno.]

**be-the-peaf ·** Prompt 021 – rivals

-.-

The sun rolls over the stone of the school and Mako crosses his legs beneath the branches of a sturdy oak tree outside the courtyard, leaning against its bark. He reaches into his bag and takes out a book; turning the crinkled pages over and over again, until he finds the right page. Settling himself in, he begins to read, muttering silently as he does.

"_Confundo…Aguamenti…Immobil-"_

As he's reading the last word a stream of wind comes through the courtyard, blowing the book's pages shut. Mako grumbles and quickly turns the page back to its previous placement. He clears his throat.

"_Aguamen-"_

The wind streams through again, only a little stronger and as Mako keeps his book open, he noticed that it only seems to be affecting him. None of the other trees around the courtyard are moving; not a single leaf. The wind dies down, and Mako groans, rubbing his forehead.

"Korra, get out here!" he yells and after the sound of leaves rustling Korra comes stumbling into view. She pouts, swaying in her place.

"How'd you know it was me?"

He scoffs. "How couldn't I? You're the only person I know who'd do something childish like this."

"Bolin would." She points out.

"He's studying and so am I." Mako says, looking back at the book. "You should too, if you know what's best for you."

Korra sighs loudly and slides down beside Mako, putting her hands behind her head. She ignores Mako as he mutters something about '_failing'_ and _'don't know how she keeps up with all this'_, instead she looks through the leaves, whistling a light tune through her lips. Mako goes back to his muttering. She closes her eyes, listens to him.

"_Confundo. Aguamenti. Immobilus. Incend-_"

"It's Aguamenti." She says out of the blue. Mako lowers the book, side-eyeing her.

"What?" he asks. Korra opens one eye, glancing at his curious face.

"It's A-_gua-_menti. Not A-_guh_-menti."

"Isn't that what I just said?"

Korra shakes her head loosely. "You're putting too much emphasis on the 'g'. Just roll it off your tongue. It'll be easier."

Mako puts the book to his side and shifts, leaning his arm against his knee. He's doubtful, but there's a part of him that tells him she's right. He denotes the idea afterward, rolling his eyes at the girl.

"And since when do you know this?" he asks, leaning in to her face. "I've never seen you look at this book."

"I just know. Watch." Korra says and she takes out her wand.

"Aguamenti." She says waving it in a curved pattern and water appears before the wand; following and spurting out as she trails it through the air. Putting it away, she crosses her arms and smirks. Mako scoffs, looking away.

"Fine, fine. I'll put less emphasis on the _'g'_." he says, half-mocking her. She responds with a sharp jab to the side and he rubs it sorely, complaining that she should learn how to hold back her attacks.

"Oh shut up." She says, pushing him away. "As if I've been anything but gentle to you in the past."

"Gentle? Try torturous." He laughs. "I still have bruises from first year!"

"Then you deserved every one of them." Mako rolls his eyes again, wondering how he could have ever become friends with someone as hot-headed as her. He sighs, stretching and looks around the courtyard at the other students passing by.

"You've always been so stubborn. Even when we first met." He smiles and Korra rolls over, toying with the grass.

"And you've always been a jerk." She shrugs. "Old habits die hard."

"I'm not _that_ much of a jerk. Give me some credit."

"I'll give you -5 points for effort."

He plops the book over her head and they laugh, good and hardy and Korra slides the book off her head and is handing it to Mako when an unexpected stream of water comes and shoots it from her hands. Mako shoots Korra a puzzled look but it's not difficult for them to figure out who sent the water and they both glare, sharpening their faces as Tahno and his gang of troublemakers come strolling toward them.

"Oh, sorry." Tahno says, leaning over the two with a coy smirk. "Didn't see you there."

Korra scoffs. "What are you doing here, Bat-Brain?"

"Oo…" Tahno holds his hand to his chest, like he's been hurt. "Quite the insult coming from you. I just thought I'd get out of the dungeon for a while, enjoy this day… maybe even do some schoolwork…"

"As if," Mako says, crossing his arms. "Go practice somewhere else."

"Get lost, Tahno."

"Are you sure? I thought we could have some fun." He grins. His buddies behind him laugh and nudge at one another.

Tahno draws his wand. Korra reaches for hers.

"Korra…" Mako growls beneath his breath. "Don't."

Too late.

"_Aguamenti!_" they both shout, thrusting the ends of their wands at each other. Water blasts and splatter, pushing towards each wizard, fighting for dominance. Korra is a powerful witch but even she has trouble when Tahno's buddies join their water to the mix. The water is getting closer, Korra grimaces, trying to fight back and Mako takes his wand out, aiming straight for the heart of the stream.

"_Incendio!"_

Fire rips between Korra and Tahno, evaporating the water and nearly burning the end of Tahno's hair. He jumps back, snarling at Mako but Korra raises her wand directly at his face, sending him a look that could petrify a Dementor. Knowing there was no good way out of this; Tahno lifts his hands slowly, signaling defeat.

"Fine, fine." He says, backing away. "I'll leave."

Korra and Mako keep their eyes on him as he walks away with his tail between his legs, both of them breathing hard.

"Thanks." Korra exhales.

Mako leans back against the tree. "No problem."

**:Fin:**

_beeeeh… I've been meaning to write a Hogwarts AU for a while now but I don't think I did it much justice… =.= Sorry._

_Review and let me know what you thought of this._


End file.
